The Red Oyster
by Ming Mar
Summary: Soki. Oneshot. Sokka is sad that he and Suki have to go their separate ways, and Suki attempts to cheer him up with one thing she's sure he'll love: food.


**The Red Oyster**

"I'm—I can handle this. I—I—I'm fine."

"Sokka, you look like you're gonna cry." Suki moved behind Sokka and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him on the cheek. Sokka only frowned and continued walking down the wide Ba Sing Se road, Suki on his back. Suki wished she knew how to cheer him up.

With the war over, Sokka, Suki, and their friends had went to visit Iroh at the Jasmine Dragon. They had been relaxing and enjoying the city and each other's company. Yet all good things had to end. Two days ago, the group had a meeting at the Jasmine Dragon. The meeting had been about what was to be done now. Zuko was returning to rule the Fire Nation, Mai with him. Toph had agreed to stay in Ba Sing Se with Iroh and help out in the Earth Kingdom. Aang and Katara were to travel together and help where they could. Suki was to rejoin the Kyoshi Warriors.

Sokka was torn. He wanted to return to the Water Tribe. He wanted to help rebuild it. He wanted to see his family. Yet he did not want to separate from Suki. Sokka had been gloomy ever since it had been decided it would be best for him to go to the North Pole.

Suki tried to cheer him up. Sparring did not make him happy. Lazing about the Jasmine Dragon did not make him happy. Being alone with Suki did not make him happy. Was Sokka going to spend their last days together moping?

Sokka sighed. "I hate it, Suki."

"Hate what?"

"I hate how we always have to be apart. It's like as soon as I find you and we're together you have to go away. _Why_?" Sokka's voice cracked on the last word.

"Sokka." Suki snuggled closer to him.

"I mean I had to leave Kyoshi Island right after I met you, I worried about you when we disappeared." Sokka knitted his brow. "I thought after the Boiling Rock--"

"We may never be together long," Suki replied, "but don't you love the time we spend together? I do." Suki knew she and Sokka's reunions were brief but wonderful.

"I do _love _being with you. Every minute."

"And we're not going to be apart forever," Suki said.

"Yeah, but I don't know how I can be happy now, knowing you're going to leave again."

Suki suddenly smiled. "I wouldn't be so sure." She pointed to a building ahead. Faded, red characters in the window indicated it as The Red Oyster, a seafood restaurant. Suki felt silly. She had tried enticing Sokka with everything he enjoyed but had forgotten one thing. She had forgotten about food.

"Sea--," Sokka gasped, "_Food_." His mouth watered and his eyes were wide. Sokka's woes were quickly forgotten. "Hold on!" He ran down the street. Suki was on his back. Pedestrians pushed themselves out of the way. Sokka skillfully jumped a cabbage cart, not bothering to go around it. This nearly gave the vendor a heart attack.

Inside, Sokka was ordering a table for two before Suki could get on the ground. They were given a corner table and two menus. The waitress stood by until they were ready.

Suki ordered first. "I think," she began, "that I'll have, this is a mouthful, the Chin the Conqueror's King Crab Platter."

The waitress said this was a good choice. The platter came in three sizes and with three dipping sauces. Which did Suki want?

"I'll have the largest size with the spiciest sauce," Suki said.

"That's my girl," Sokka said as Suki smiled. He loved a woman with an appetite. Sokka stroked his chin as he looked through his menu. "And I'll have this 'su-shi', whatever it is."

The waitress suggested the sushi special of the day: The Ba Sing Se Flower. Sokka ordered it. Sokka believed that restaurants would not put something on their menu if it was not delicious. He had not been wrong yet.

Suki observed her boyfriend. His bad mood had evaporated since entering The Red Oyster. Suki swung her legs gleefully. She did not notice how she brushed Sokka's leg.

Sokka blushed. "You—you," he stammered. "Did you, err, touch me on purpose?"

"_What?!_" Suki collected herself. "Why? Would you've wanted me to?"

"No. Yes. No. Yes."

"Need help deciding?" Suki slipped her slipper off and ran her foot up the outside of Sokka's leg. Sokka looked too pleased to be embarrassed. Suki was happy. Sokka had not been this receptive to her for days.

"Made up your mind yet?"

Sokka was unable to answer. He only exhaled heavily.

The two of them held hands over the table. Their legs were busy under the table. Would anyone notice? It was thrilling. They kept it up until their food came.

Suki's platter was huge and steaming and smelled delicious. Sokka instantly started on his sushi. It was good. Sokka thought Suki's dish looked better, so he asked if he could try some. Suki picked up some crabmeat with her chopsticks and fed it to him. Sokka did the same with his sushi. Both dishes were delicious.

"And I thought my aunt's Kyoshi Island shop had the best fish," Suki said.

"Kyoshi Island?" Sokka shook his head and took a drink. "Gran-Gran's the best cook. Nothing could touch her cooking." Sokka threw his hands up. "It's practically art!"

"Well, I might have to visit you at the North Pole and see for myself."

"Yes, you probably will."

The two of them continued. They talked. The talking was wonderful. They ate. The food was wonderful. The Red Oyster was wonderful. When Sokka and Suki finished, they paid and left.

Outside, Sokka was the first to speak. "You know, Suki, I had a great time with you. I'd be willing to wait a really long time if it meant I could spend it with you. Even if it's only a day."

"I feel the same about you." Suki walked beside Sokka, holding his hand.

"I'm sorry I've been so cold to you lately. Wasting our time together." Sokka sighed. "I'm such an idiot."

"You can always make it up to me?"

"Really?! Whaddya--" Suki kissed Sokka before he could finish.

"Oh, that's what you were talking about. I knew that," Sokka lied.

Suki pulled him by the hand. Earlier, they had left the Jasmine Dragon to see the city. They had gone to The Red Oyster. They were going to take a detour back. It was going to be quite a long detour, a special one for their last day in Ba Sing Se.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me._

_If you've read this, well, I've had the first half of this on my computer for some time, but I found this and just decided it would be a fun little fic to finish. Hope you like it. Feedback is appreciated. _


End file.
